


Sketchbook

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Mutual Pining, and they're bonding, callum and tinker are scarf bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19631467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: Callum and Tinker bond over their sketchbooks.





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the stanrayllum month prompts!

Callum sat at the table with Rayla and her uncle, Tinker, as he and the moonshadow elf ate the first warm meal they’d had since they'd both started their respective journeys. The young prince understandably felt a little awkward in the new territory where he had to hide the fact that he was a human, and being in the new home where Rayla and her guardians lived didn’t help. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but notice how comfortable the young moonshadow elf looked once she stepped into her home and fell into the arms of one of her favourite people. Watching his friend, who was usually on alert for oncoming danger (sometimes even subconsciously, she attributed it to her assassin training) carry herself with such ease and dexterity helped alleviate some of his anxiety. He soon found it easy to carry a conversation with the sunfire elf, quickly discovering that they were actually very alike. 

Tinker, although intimidating to Callum at first, carried himself with an energy that seemed to warm him and everyone and everything around him. His smile held a softness he couldn't quite place, one he only found in his father's face and what he remembered of his mother's. He looked at Rayla with a certain love that exuded protection and deep fondness. His too-long-on-one-side messy hair almost reminded him of his Aunt Amaya's, and how it would sometimes fall over her right eye only to be swooped away by an effortless movement, quicker than he could process. The sunfire elf's style was unique, as he wore a shorter than normal (or at least, normal by what was typically found in the human kingdoms standards) and forearm bracers, which Callum quickly connected to his job as a craftsman, which he had briefly mentioned in their greetings. 

There was a certain emptiness to their home that the prince couldn't quite place a word or meaning to, until he remembered Rayla mentioning that she had two uncles, one of which was obviously absent at that moment. He considered asking her about it but decided against it, instead wanting to allow her to stay as happy and joyful as she looked. 

The two talked about their journey, about Ezran, who was soon to become king, and about travelling through Katolis, father than the young prince had ever gone, and into Xadia on their mission to bring the baby dragon Azymondias to his mother. Tinker was astounded at their efforts, but not before scolding Rayla about going off alone, not to mention with the egg of the dragon prince and two people of royalty. His scolding was cut short as he mentioned the fact that she was alone. They both averted the topic, deciding not to discuss it in front of their guest. 

Rayla quickly deflected, however, as she asked Callum if he'd like to share his story and things about himself. He caught on, glad to be able to diffuse the obvious tension, as he shared stories from Katolis, detailing different traditions and goods you could only find in human kingdoms and in the region. He laughed as he retold stories of Claudia almost running into trees and of Soren making a fool of himself, of what it's like to live in a castle and how his brother would sometimes mess around with the local baker. 

Although she'd heard these stories before, Rayla listened, enamoured, as she enjoyed how full of life and light the young prince was when he told stories of his hometown. She didn't pass up her opportunity to tease him, however, calling him "too good" to join Ezran on his jelly tart stealing schemes, and how homesick he sounded, reassuring him that she'd bring him back to his big castle before he knew it. Tinker watched their interactions with a hint of knowing in his expression, as if he could see behind the not so secret affections for each other they shared. He tried to conceal a laugh as his gaze met Rayla's, noticing how lovestruck and fond she looked before she noticed he had seen her causing her to glare before concealing her feelings. 

They finished their meal, and Callum quickly offered to help clean up. As he carried his plate to the kitchen, he noticed a sketchbook sitting on the counter.

“Hey, do you draw?” he asked before he could stop himself. His eagerness oftentimes got the better of him, and he only knew a few other people who shared his passion for art.

Tinker smiled. “I do!” he replied enthusiastically.

“Oh right, because of your job, I should’ve…” he added, feeling dumb for not putting the pieces together sooner.

The sunfire elf only shook his head. “Don’t worry. Not all craftspeople draw, some commission others to bring their ideas to life.” Callum took this in, nodding, expression curious. “Would you like to see some of my drawings?” Tinker asked.

“Sure- I mean, you don’t have to.” he replied, not wanting to seem invasive, especially not after he’d so graciously welcomed him into his home.

Tinker smiled easily again. “No, it’s no worry. I like showing people my creations.” He grabbed his sketchbook and sat on the nearest couch, Callum soon following with his own in tow. Tinker opened his large book, its design unique from Callum’s own, as sunfire imagery and relics were scrawled across the cover. It was identical in size, holding art from as far back as nine years. The white pages held drawings of nature and of designs for weapons and pieces of jewelry he’d made over the years.

“This was the first big weapon that I made,” he explained, pointing to the sketches of the sword, laden with what he recognized to be earthblood symbols. “It was for the leader of an Earthblood clan in one of their villages. I was so honoured to be chosen to complete it.” Tinker explained, his expression soft as he recounted the fond memories.

“Wow, that’s so cool. Are weapons what you usually make?” Callum asked.

“Yes, usually. Sometimes I also make magical trinkets that can help on missions just like weapons can.” he said, turning to a page where he’d drawn out plans for a magical pendant. “This is a pendant infused with a rare moon opal that once shattered, can help disguise the wearer, making them completely invisible.”

Callum gaped in surprise. Primal magic never failed to impress and completely enthrall him. “That’s amazing, magic is so interesting.” he then noticed that the sunfire elf was wearing a pendant similar to the one in the drawings, and he wondered if his contained a moon opal too.

He was quickly distracted, however, as the craftsman turned the page of his sketchbook again, revealing a drawing of a man with long hair and markings, another elf. He quickly recognized the elf in the drawings as the man he’d seen arguing and fighting with Rayla on the castle wall the night of his stepfather’s assassination. At that time, he had seemed stern and unforgiving, never letting Rayla forget their mission and what it meant to their people. But in the drawing, he seemed carefree and relaxed; expression serene as he relaxed under a tree in a shady forest, flowers placed in the bottom of his ponytail. He was without armour, showing that he must have been there as a menial activity rather than training or on a mission. 

“And that’s my husband.” Tinker admitted softly, fingers skimming the page as if he were there with him. Callum’s eyes flickered from the page to the elf and then back again, widening as he realized the man in the drawing was wearing the same pendant he was. The emptiness of the home now had a name and a reason. Callum realized he’d never learned of that moonshadow elf’s fate after that night at the castle, and Rayla had failed to mention him throughout their whole journey.

“Oh. He seems great, that forest looks beautiful” the prince replied, hoping that was the best thing to say. 

Tinker hesitated before responding, eyes still trained on the drawing. “Yeah. Xadia is beautiful.” he smiled sadly, closing the sketchbook. “Anyways, what do you draw?” he asked, turning to the boy.

Callum looked surprised for a second before quickly recovering, turning to open his own book. “I draw anything that inspires me or catches my eye, really. The first few pages are from when I was a kid, so don’t mind those.” he explained, quickly skipping until he found art he could look at without cringing. The first drawing was of the courtyard outside the castle where he had his sword fighting lessons with Soren.

“Wow, that’s amazing Callum!” Tinker enthused, impressed by the prince’s ability. Callum thanked him before skimming through other drawings; Ezran holding Bait proudly, Bait wearing the crown on his gotcha-day, the throne room, a window in the library, and more. The sunfire elf marvelled at the sights and treasures of Katolis, not to mention Callum’s amazing talent. The human kingdom was unlike anything he could’ve imagined; vastly different from any territory in Xadia. 

After lots of turned pages and stories, Callum landed on the drawings of his mother he drew while Ezran was recovering after diving into the ice cold water to save the dragon egg. Tinker noticed how his breath caught as he came to the page before connecting the dots.

“Is this your mother?” he asked calmly.

“Yes. She passed away when I was young, but I was old enough to remember her. I’m lucky I have my memories of her.” he admitted, trying to look on the bright side.

Tinker put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. She seemed lovely.” 

Callum wiped a tear before smiling sadly. “Thank you, she was. Oh, and um, I hope your husband comes back soon.” he tried, hoping he wasn’t being insensitive.

The sunfire elf laughed sadly. “Thank you. I do too.”

The prince was coming to the end of his sketchbook as it was when he reached his drawings of Rayla. He had drawn the moonshadow elf as she tried to help the injured dragon that was surrounded by human guards and Soren and Claudia. He was worried for the dragon and for his friends but most of all, he was worried for Rayla. She had insisted that she felt a deep need to help the defenseless dragon, so he’d let her, but not without almost worrying himself sick. He drew her as the brave, fearless person he knew her as; expression determined and blades drawn. 

He blushed upon realizing that not only had he drawn her, but her guardian and caretaker was looking at his drawings of her. Callum fought the urge to slam the sketchbook closed and chuck it into the nearest ditch so that neither of them had to look at it ever again. Tinker’s eyes flashed with that same look of knowing that he had when Rayla looked at him fondly, delighting in his new discovery. 

“I see you like Rayla.” he teased.

“What? Oh, Rayla? Yeah, yeah she’s cool, I mean she’s a friend. I also drew my friend Claudia.” he said, flipping back to his drawing of her. 

“I think she thinks of you as a friend too.” the sunfire elf prodded.

“Oh! Oh, that’s good, we’re on this journey together, it’s nice to have a friend.” he stammered, flipping back to the drawings of her.

Just then, Rayla walked in, granting Callum an opportunity to finally close his sketchbook, hiding the sketches from the moonshadow elf. “Ugh, of course you’re bonding.” she scoffed. Azymondias bounded into the room soon after, jumping onto Tinker’s lap and licking his face, still overcome with joy at his discovery of a new friend. The sunfire elf laughed, petting him in between his horns.

“You’re too cute, little one.” he cooed.

Zym perched on his lap as Rayla sat with the pair, as they continue to talk about shared interests and retell stories of the past, some of them embarrassing. They share laughs and joy, indulging in a night where they can relax and face the world another day.


End file.
